totaldramaomegafandomcom-20200213-history
Sunshine
''I'm Walking on Sunshine... I'm gonna let it shine'' It was schorching outside and the campers were burning to death. Harold states that his mojo can't take much more of this. Duncan retaliates by calling him a dweeb. Heather then steals Courtney's lip balm and places it in Beth's pillow, which Courtney finds and beats up Beth. At the main lodge Chris tells the remaining campers are going to do some terrifying challenges. DJ freaks out and decides to vote himself off. But Ezekiel tells him to cool it and concentrate. The first challenge was to Find a way out the maze. Lindsay sticked with Heather and devised a plan to vote off Harold if they lost. Lindsay wasn't sure but sadly agreed. Justin wonders where was the mirrors and quickly goes insane. Harold with Owen, Bridgette, and Tyler try to make a plan. Eva getting angry throws Heather out and runs out. Everyone else is seen gasping. Then Courtney and Duncan took off tricking Owen into getting them out. Harold gets fustrated at Owen but instead asks Bridgette for ideas. Owen then frowns and Tyler busts him out. In the Confessional: Bridgette stated that Tyler didn't really think or he did that on purpose. The remains was Ezekiel, DJ, and Harold. The Gophers cheered on Harold, while the Bass tried to find a way for DJ & Ezekiel to escape. DJ then asks Ezekiel if there's anything to be afraid of. Ezekiel nods and runs into a tree. then D is seen breaking down of fear. Then Harold escapes and Owen pats him on the back while Tyler slips and nearly breaks his neck. The challenge went to the Gophers. The final challenge was hanging on to a giant pole. Courtney and Heather thought of this as a piece of cake. Courtney then tells Izzy that she's crazy. Izzy then stays near Owen and starts talking to him a lot. Harold was confident (along with Tyler, Heather, Courtney, Eva, and Duncan). Eva called evryone slowpokes and chicken weaklings by doing pole-ups. Duncan and Ezekiel try to keep DJ's confidence up. The first to fall was Owen when he broke through the whole thing and Harold and Tyler wanted to see if he was okay, but then they fell. Bridgette sulks and then wonders if she was meant to make it this far. Then DJ gets scared when Justin yells and they both fall holding each other real tight. Beth asked them if they were okay, but then Courtney and Heather gets a disgusted look on their faces and Courtney pushes Beth, which causes Lindsay to push Courtney. Courtney snaps at Lindsay and pull both her and Tyler down. Lindsay was crying but quickly gets over it and just happpily talk to Beth and Tyler. Ezekiel then announced broadly that he was doing good so far. Duncan then makes fun of Harold for being weak, which causes Tyler, Harold, Lindsay, and Owen to pull Duncan's wrist. Heather doesn't seem to care, while Bridgette (even though hating Duncan) seems worried. Eva even throws a rock at Harold but misses and hits Harold. As Duncan was falling Ezekiel grabs him and they both swing to the top of the bars. DUncan then says that him and Ezekiel are cool. In the Confessional: Ezekiel happily tells the world that he's gotten on the bad boy's good side. Eva then falls from putting pressure on the bars and angirly karate chops it and then Heather leans back and falls. Then Ezekiel accidentally (along with a few others) tickle Bridgette and she winds up falling. Chris declares the Bass as the winners and Courtney said she'd be buying pizza. Chris then tells Duncan that he is in this elimination and he could be eliminated. As Duncan grew furious, Harold and some others like Bridgette, and Lindsay grew a creepy grin on their face and was confident and sure of who to vote. Harold agrees with his alliance to pick Duncan. They all agree (Owen was forced). Heather convinces Lindsay to vote Harold, and then convinces Eva, Owen, and Tyler to boot Harold. At the ceremony the marshmellows went to Eva, Bridgette, Lindsay, Owen, Tyler, Heather, and... Duncan. Harold was shocked when he was voted off. He then thinks of the positives and high-fives Lindsay, Owen, Duncan, Tyler, and Eva. Then they wave good-bye to him and Harold leaves. ''Second Heading'' Season 1, Episode 14 Episode Guide "Crash & Dash" "The Heat-door-athon"